Koushiro's DayOut
by De Jour
Summary: After receiving the best surprise of his life, Koushiro plans to thank his friends by planning a big surprise himself. But when things take a dramatic twist, it seemed almost impossible to finish this project... or is it?
1. Gratitude

It's already 11:30 P.M. and Koushiro is still up. We see him typing away on his computer. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the black, digital clock hanging on his bedroom wall.

_Just a few more minutes... _He thought and yawned, covering his mouth with his left hand. The door suddenly opened with a silent creak and a slice of light entered the room.

"Hey Tech," his father whispered as he entered the room in his blue bathrobe. "You still up?"

Koushiro nodded drowsily and rubbed his eyes. "I have to finish this by tomorrow."

His dad nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's something for my friends, dad," Koushiro said in a quiet voice. "I...I have to express my gratitude to them somehow..." His voice dropped lower the moment he said _"somehow"_.

His father smirked and adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Oh alright," he said, "Just...don't stay up late, okay?"

"But dad, it already _is_ late," Koushiro said in a sing-song voice.

"Knowing you, however," His father said, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "No hour is ever late." As Koushiro's father closed the door behind him, he murmured a _"Good night_" to his son.

"Yeah, good night," Koushiro replied as he focused on what he was doing.

"_I've got to finish this by tomorrow…" _he thought. _"I mean, I need to return the favor to my friends."_

_**Flashback (A day ago…)**_

_Koushiro was spent his entire Christmas and New Year in his Grandparents' house far from Tokyo…And now, he was coming back! After going down the HUGE stairs from the airplane, he went back to the airport. After all those checking stuff, he was about to exit the place with his parents when someone hugged him from behind. He uttered a surprised cry and turned around. It was…Daisuke?!_

"_Ah!" Koushiro exclaimed and jumped a bit. "Hey Koushiro! The whole gang and I missed you! Especially Taichi, and Yamato, and Sora—"_

"_So, in short, you all missed me." Koushiro said as he twitched a bit. Man, did it feel funny when Daisuke hugs you!_

_Miyako then came from behind and tied a handkerchief around his eyes (you know, like when you're playing piñata). "H-hey guys, what are you trying to do?!" Koushiro asked._

"_Oh don't worry, you'll see." Miyako snickered. Daisuke snickered along with her, "Yeah, you'll see."_

_They then "moved" Koushiro from place to place, leading him to who-knows-where._

_A few moments later, Miyako removed the handkerchief. Koushiro then heard Daisuke yell, "NOW!"_

"_SURPRISE!" A group of people shouted. Wait, that group of people were the digi-destined. All nine of them (Daisuke didn't join, since he was just beside Koushiro, crossing his arms and smiling)! They were in Yamato's huge house. "You guys, it isn't my birthday!" Koushiro said as he giggled a bit. He couldn't believe it. A fully furnished party, just for him! There was even a dance revolution pad connected to a T.V. at a corner._

"_Yeah, it isn't," Jyou said, "This is just our Christmas present for you!"_

"_But didn't you give it already in advance, before I left?" Koushiro asked, confused._

"_Okay…so it's our 'Welcome home' present, then." Taichi said. _

_Miyako came up to Koushiro and said, "You know, Koushiro. I had to whine and beg just so my dad would allow me to get some stuff from our store for free for this party, so you better like it!"_

"_D-Don't worry, Miyako! I-I won't fail you!" Koushiro stuttered a bit. Miyako giggled, "Ha-ha! I was kidding! But seriously, have fun in this party. It took me and all the digi-destined to save our money just to buy these things." Koushiro's eyes went wide with surprise._

"_You guys really did?"_

"_Did what?" Daisuke asked. Koushiro sighed. He repeated his question, more clearly this time: "You guys really bought everything here…with your own money???"_

"_Yeah, pretty much everything—" Taichi replied._

"_We bought everything except my house." Yamato quickly cut in._

_Everyone laughed._

"_I can't believe you guys!" Suddenly, Koushiro's parents came from behind him. "Aren't they nice friends?" Koushiro's dad asked with a smile._

_Koushiro smiled back. "Yeah…they are."_

"_Take good care of them, Koushiro," his mother said, "Friends like those don't always come around."_

_Koushiro nodded his head. "I will, mother."_

_He then rejoined his friends, who were playing Tekken 6 using the "Battle Pad"-thingy._

"_Go Sora!" the girls cheered as Sora's character, Bryan Fury (he-he…don't ask), delivered his special move on Raven, Taichi's character. "Aww, come on, man!" the boys (except Jyou, Iori and Koushiro) groaned. "I WON'T LOSE!" Taichi exclaimed as he did some kicks and punches to Sora's character._

_Koushiro grinned. "Mom's right." He thought. He then spotted Jyou on a near table, eating a pizza, laughing at the scene. Koushiro laughed along with him. _

"_AH! MY PRIDE, DESTROYED!" Taichi groaned as he lost and the instant replay played. Daisuke patted his back. "Don't worry, Taichi, I shall avenge you!"_

"_Unfair! You've already had your turn! I was next!" Iori said. "Iori's right, Daisuke, let him go next." Koushiro said. Daisuke sighed as he stepped back and let Iori put on the thingies used for the "BATTLE ARENA". _

_End Flashback_

Koushiro smiled as he recalled. _"That was one of the best presents I've ever received this season…which is why I'll have to do my best in paying them back!" _he thought and smiled as he continued on with his work.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**The Next Day…**

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Koushiro…"

"Zzzzzzzzz……………"

"Hey Koushiro…"

"Zzzzz…"

Taichi sighed. "KOUSHIRO!" He said, a little louder this time.

Koushiro woke up instantly. "Huh? What? Where?"

"Dude, you slept through the entire class. That is so not like you." Taichi stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh…I slept…late…last night…" Koushiro groggily replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Really? What were you doing?" Taichi asked, "It must have been something important." Taichi then grinned like a dirty, old man, "I hope this something isn't--"

It was like Koushiro got struck by lightning.

"Oh, it's nothing, Taichi, really," Koushiro said in a hurry, trying to shift the conversation. "Umm...may I borrow your notes?" he coughed.

Taichi smiled sheepishly. "Umm…I kind of…didn't write anything…"

Koushiro sighed. He then turned to the desk across of him, to Yamato, who was turning to leave.

"Hey, Yamato, did you copy the teacher's notes?"

"Yeah," was Yamato's reply as he got the notebook from his backpack and tossed it to Koushiro. "Just remember to return it to me as soon as you can," He reminded as he walked out of the classroom.

Taichi then hoisted his backpack up to his shoulders. "Dude," he said as he turned to Koushiro, who was packing his stuff, "I forgot to tell you, we're going to have a big test on Monday. Don't forget." Taichi then turned to leave, but stopped as he heard a soft "Thud" on one of the desks.

He turned around and saw Koushiro, sleeping like a baby. Taichi smiled a little, and sighed after. Taichi fixed Koushiro's things and it was a good thing Takeru came by the classroom to fetch something Yamato forgot.

"Think you can help me, Takeru?" Taichi asked as he hoisted Koushiro and carried him. Takeru nodded and smiled. "Sure. Just let me get something my big brother forgot."

After a few minutes, both Takeru and Taichi took Koushiro back home. Taichi was carrying the sleeping boy while Takeru was carrying his backpack. Although Taichi looked as if he had no difficulty carrying Koushiro, Takeru kept panting and grunting as he carried the bag that was nearly as big as Koushiro.

_"Wonder what kind of stuff he puts into this thing?"_

The pair eventually caught up with Yamato who joined them, since he lived in an apartment a few blocks from Koushiro's house.

After saying hello both to Mister and Mrs. Izumi, and answering a few concerned questions from them, the boys carried the sleeping digi-destined upstairs to his room and laid him down by the bed.

"Hey, his computer's on," Yamato stated as he turned it off. "He must've slept in front of it."

"Or forgot to turn it off," Taichi stated, poking the air with his index finger, "But whichever the reasing, he must have been doing something important to sleep that late," Taichi shrugged. The three boys didn't bother solving that mystery as they left Koushiro sleeping peacefully on the bed...

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Bond

"KOUSHIRO. WAKE. UP. KOUSHIRO. WAKE. UP." The alarm clocked "screamed" and ordered. Koushiro yawned tiredly and was about to press the switch to "off" when someone did it for him. He looked up at a smiling face.

_Taichi's_ smiling face. Actually, Taichi's _grinning_ face.

"Hey Koushiro! Good morning!" Taichi greeted with a very wide smile. Koushiro rubbed his eyes a bit and smiled tiredly at him. "Good morning." He scratched his head and looked around his room… and saw Yamato, sitting on his computer chair, reading a magazine.

But Koushiro felt as if something wasn't right. He looked around and found out: The computer was on; He may be found out! But he could do nothing else except stare at the open computer screen.

Taichi read his mind, though not exactly, and smiled a bit. "Don't worry dude," Taichi said, "I didn't touch your computer."

Koushiro shook his head, "Then why…?"

Yamato, without looking up from his magazine, replied, "You forgot to turn it off. We figured that you were into some serious work so we didn't touch it for you."

Koushiro sighed a sigh of relief. _That _was _really_ close.

But his thoughts were shattered when Taichi started,

"So we called Miyako to help you with what you were doing there, in your computer. She agreed, of course. There's nothing that you can do that she _can't_ do, right, buddy?" Taichi winked. Koushiro managed a small smile.

"Actually… Taichi… um… I'd prefer her _not_ to help. It's something that I can do myself. I'm afraid that you'll have to…tell her that I don't need her help." Koushiro stuttered.

Taichi frowned a bit, "But… Koushiro, what _is_ it that you're doing?"

Koushiro didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Luckily, or rather _unluckily, _Yamato said, "Well, Koushiro, that's a bit unfortunate 'cause…um… we called Mimi to take you to the mall today. You know, to get your mind off the computer for awhile."

"I thought that there was a test next week?" Koushiro asked uncertainly. Taichi grinned. "That's the best part," he said. Yamato sighed wearily as he continued, "Mr. Hirohata (go with me, people), our teacher (he explained it to you himself, see?), got sick with the colds or something. It's not that bad but," Yamato rolled his eyes,

"You know him, always making a mountain out of a molehill. So he postponed our test, two weeks after."

Koushiro smiled a big smile. "That's an awfully long time for us to review, isn't it? I can quickly catch up with the lessons I've missed."

Taichi grinned and patted Koushiro's back. "Don't worry," he said as he winked, "You haven't missed a lot of things anyway."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Koushiro sighed as he buttoned his orange polo. He was currently wearing olive-green shorts and purple sneakers. Not quite fashionable for the girl he was meeting up with today, but this was currently the best that he could think of. Sure, it might be something like what he wore to the summer camp back five years ago, but…

"I don't quite have to worry about my clothes right now," Koushiro said as he sighed, yet again. He wasn't thinking of that day with Mimi…he was thinking about the work he was doing right now.

"It's really nice of Taichi to give me a day in which I won't work… but, I seriously have to finish this." He said as he closed his "un-folded" laptop. Luckily, he had copied the file from his computer to his laptop, which would be quite convenient, by the way.

But… he didn't know if he even _did_ have time to finish that little project he was doing. "I hope that there wouldn't be that much to shop in the stores today, so I can finish this thing early…" He frowned after he said this. He then leaned forward and knocked on his wooden desk, three times.

He forgot to remember a VERY important detail: Mimi wouldn't like it if there weren't any good things to buy. As in, **NOT LIKE IT.**

"I hope that this day goes by quickly," he sighed some more as he placed his closed lap-top in the lap-top bag (go with me people… again). After that, he adjusted his collar for the umpteenth time, grabbed the laptop bag, combed his hair with his fingers, and went downstairs to start an adventure…

**Once again, please review nicely. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated… though… not that much!**


End file.
